


Walking the Tight Rope

by Spoon_Killer97



Series: Malec Week 2018 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, M/M, Malec Week 2018, Office Sex, Rival Sex, Rivalry, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon_Killer97/pseuds/Spoon_Killer97
Summary: Day 6:Office!AU.Magnus and Alec are the CEOs of the two best business companies in New York, they are two monsters at what they do and after they inherited their companies, they did an even better job than their parents did.Also, Magnus and Alec hate each other, the other thing they inherited too. They are enemies and so are their companies... But, really, are they?





	1. Titan against Titan

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, it's really late again but today I had activity with my Scout group so I couldn't exactly finish this. Also my parents just messed up with my personal crisis again and I'm not in a very good mood, so this is not exactly well written, I promise I'll improve in the next chapter. It's 23:20 here so I'm still on time.
> 
> As I said on the fist story, this Malec Week, apart from the challenge of writing about each day’s plot, I’m going to explore different types of love, or better, ways to fall in love, so for this day is going to be: Enemies to lovers.

“Harder, Alexander, harder,” Magnus said between gasps as Alec pounded inside of him.

“Fuck, Magnus, yes,” Alec moaned as he gripped the caramel-skinned man’s hips harder and thrusted faster into him.

Magnus was bent over the huge wooden desk of his big office; all his papers and things spread over the floor. He was looking at the roof-to-floor glass windows and thanking they looked like a mirror over the other side and he was on the 45th story of the building.

He was dressed from the waist up and his pants were only taken away by one of his legs so he could spread himself better for his enemy.

Alec wasn’t much better, in the heat of the moment he had barely pulled his zipper down and take out his huge cock to fuck his rival.

Magnus kept panting and moaning as Alec gripped his hair and pulled back.

“I hate you,” Alec moaned fucking Magnus harder into the desk.

“Fuck,” Magnus’ eyes rolled back as he shivered. “Me too.”

This was ridiculous, but neither of them seemed to be able to stop. They hatted each other, they had for a while, but that didn’t stop the tension between them. The question was, how they ended up there?

**************************

Magnus Bane was the owner of Bane Enterprises Inc. one of the best business companies in the whole city. He was an eccentric millionaire, a freewheeling bisexual and even a sex symbol. He was one of the youngest businessman in the city and he had accomplished that after inheriting the company from his father.

Alec Lightwood was the heir and now owner of Lightwood Corp., the other best business company in the whole city. He was a closeted gay to the media but an open one for his family and friends; he was a shark in the business but a gentle heart that helped multiple foundations; and he was the other sex symbol out there.

But Magnus and Alec heated each other deeply. Every time they had to go to galas or parties where they were both invited, everyone was looking forward to their inevitable banter.

The hate for each other was the other thing their parents inherited them; apparently there were bad things that each company did to each other, and the dirty playing left the hate against each other.

But in the four years that the two sons had their respective companies, they had improved the gainings and stopped the ridiculous game of their parents of trying to throw each other down and instead focussed on growing as an enterprise.

Besides that, they had a very weird unspoken agreement, if they knew something private about each other, they will never released it to the press or the public. They have never talked about it but once, Alec found out about some dirty business Magnus’ father did when he was the CEO of the company and the caramel-skinned was very worried the information was going to reach the light.

He was very surprised when the Lightwood son didn’t said a thing to anyone, even when he was playfully asked if he had dirty things over the Bane company just like his parents used to have and tell. Magnus realized Alec could be his enemy but he was a honorable man, so when the Lightwood Corp. went through a crisis where they were almost left bankrupt, Magnus didn’t said a thing either and they kept it that way with any serious matter.

In the end they both could solve their problems and crisis and go on with the business. The press always knew not-serious things about them because they both liked to keep the spice between their conflict.

So, how they ended up having sex on the 45th floor of the Bane Enterprises’ building? Well, it started a month before with one the multiple business parties they had to attend.

The organizers of the event thought it was funny to make them sit together, appear in the pictures together, give an speech together and other things together. Magnus and Alec had never spent that much time with each other and of course the banter was present on every interaction they had.

Later over the night the organizer suggested they took some moments on their own so they could plan the speech, leaving the two CEOs in a room together on their own. Magnus couldn’t be more annoyed, it was all a plan from the organizers so the tension between them grew even more and they ended up exploding over the speech, giving all of them the latest entertainment of the night.

“Ok,” he said to Alec. “I don’t know about you, but I’m tired of being the clown of this bigotry bastards. It’s torture enough that I had to see your face all night.”

“Don’t say it as if it’s my fault,” Alec answered offended. “Those idiots who have their heads so deep inside their asses, they don’t know if they should wash their teeth or clean their shit, thought it would be hilarious to make our night miserable.”

Magnus looked at Alec and suddenly, started laughing hard, making the other man look at him. Alec had never seen his rival laugh so honestly, it was always the usual pretense you had to fake at this events. And what surprised him the most was that his laugh was really contagious, Alec himself smiled with a giggle.

“I never thought I would hear the oh so proper Alexander Lightwood say something so mean,” Magnus said still laughing. But Alec was looking directly at him, for some reason, the way he said his whole name made something stir in his belly. “And you don’t like them either? I thought you were one of them.”

“Are you kidding me?” Alec said still smiling. “Those bastards with their fake smiles and passive aggressiveness; they would put a knife in your back if you'll let them.”

Magnus nodded in agreement smiling back at him. There was a silence between them that allowed the caramel-skinned man to the study his rival. Magnus always knew he was handsome, but just now he realized how well the black suit he was wearing hugged a very toned and muscular body.

His clean hairless face held an innocence that was betrayed by his sharp jaw and deep eyes. His hair was always a mess and Magnus was always jealous of how well the look of “just got out of bed” suited him. He was handsome, very handsome and probably had all the girls over him; maybe he was even a player just like they said his adoptive brother was.

“Besides,” Alec interrupted his line of thought with a serious tone and a slight blush on his face. “I have to deal with homophobic comments every day, but their’s are much worse because they are sarcastic words of “support”.” He did the quotations with his fingers. But what? Did he just said homophobic?

“What?” Magnus asked him with a frown. “You support the community?”

Alec gave him a deadpan that actually Magnus had seen directed at him multiple times.

“You’re serious? For a gay man you have a terrible gaydar,” Alec said in a monotone. “And for a man who is after my every step, you sure don’t know a lot of things about me.”

“What?!” Magnus said even more surprised. “You’re gay? And wait, I’m not gay, I’m bisexual, you should know that. And no, what is wrong with you? I’m not some kind of stalker.”

“Oh, so you bat both ways.” Magnus gave him an arched offended brow. “Sorry, bad joke. But yeah I’m gay; and actually your father used to be very into my parents’ life and you found out about the crisis from two years ago, so I just assumed-“

“Well, you assumed wrong,” his rival answered in a harsh tone. “And that is a mistake people tend to do very often and regret.”

Alec was about to respond but he stopped himself. Sighing he ran a hand through his face.

“Look, let’s not fight for five minutes, you just assumed something about me too, that I was with the bigotry idiots of this party and that I was straight so we’re even, sorry for assuming.”

“It’s fine,” Magnus finally said too. “I can’t believe you’re gay, I thought you were straighter than a 5 meter ruler and actually hated me for being bisexual.”

“What? No! I would never hate someone for their sexuality. Do you?”

“Of course, not!” Magnus said annoyed.

“Well, I don’t either. I hate you because you’re annoying and… Well… Actually you’re just my rival.”

“You sound ridiculous,” Magnus said with a playful tone that made Alec smile.

“I think this is the more civilized and long conversation we’ve ever had,” he answered making his rival giggle and nod. “Now, I think we should make a speech with zero banter that leave them with their jaw-dropped so they stop trying to mess with us.”

“Alexander,” Magnus said with a smirk. “For that, we don’t only need an speech together as if we’ve been allies since forever instead of enemies, but also a speech full of the same passive-aggressiveness they have.”

“I like how you think,” Alec answered smirking back.


	2. Stab Me So Deep I Die From The Pain...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus have a huge fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! Sorry this took SO long, I’m better in my personal crisis but to do that I got into three new projects that are very time-consuming so I barely had time to write. But here it is, I received amazing comments on my fics and I thank all of you for commenting, you’re amazing.
> 
> I fixed some things about chapter one if you want to re-read it, I know it wasn’t well written so I fixed it. Also, in this chapter Alec and Magnus are very toxic towards each other, it’s not pretty and I’m sorry for showing that side of them. Enjoy!

When Alec and Magnus stepped on the platform where they were supposed to give their speech, they could hear all the bigotry bastards talking and making fun of them, waiting for the epical snap they were supposed to have so they could give their public some blood. The two CEOs couldn't help but smile at the disappointment they were going to get.

The microphone was first given to Alec as the whole room went silent. He saw Magnus touch the characteristic ear-cuff he always wore, for the second time that night making him realize it was a nervous tic. The warm sympathy he felt at the realization, took him by surprise and he moved towards his rival to grip his shoulder in silent support. Magnus smiled at him with pleased surprise dancing over his eyes before Alec turned to their crowd.

The speech started with "good night, ladies and gentlemen,” said by the Lightwood Crop. CEO and ended with a “thank you so much for coming tonight,” from the Bane Enterprises Inc. CEO. The speech was full of passive aggressive comments that the two men knew hurt at least one of the businessmen listening to them.

They also surprised them by flattering each other and their work on multiple occasions. Their guests and companions didn’t knew what was going on; they applauded their emotive speech as Magnus and Alec finished; but the bigotry bastards weren’t happy and that pleased the two young man immensely.

They all learned a lesson that night, and was that they couldn’t mess with Magnus and Alec since they were extremely powerful and didn’t took shit from anyone.

Later Alec was drinking champagne and making faces when Magnus walked by.

“We did a great job up there,” He commented with a smile.

“We did,” Alec agreed smiling too. “Their faces were priceless.”

“And all the guests were like ‘oh god, what an emotional speech’.” They both chuckled a little.

After a pause Magnus saw Alec trying to hide the scrunch he did with his nose after drinking the alcohol.

“You look like a teenager that’s drinking for the first time,” he teased. Alec blushed at that, it was an involuntary reaction, he wasn’t used to drink except very rarely at this type of events. He frowned because he didn’t liked being embarrassed.

“At least that says I’m not some alcoholic,” he backfired. Magnus looked offended, it wasn’t even a proper insult, but the words from each other were always enough to snap their mutual anger.

“I hate you,” he said forgetting that just seconds ago they looked like the best business partners in the whole city. “And just so you know, everyone can handle the taste of liquor; that doesn’t mean they are alcoholics.”

“And the fact that my face automatically scrunches doesn’t mean I’m some prude,” Alec answered with a hiss.

“I didn’t said that!” Magnus raised his voice a little and he called the attention of some of the people. He gave them a fake smile before sighing and turning to Alec again. “It was just a joke, but the rumor says that you don’t have a sense of humor and now I realize it’s true. I’m not fighting you since I don’t want to become the clown of this people again, so good night, Lightwood.”

And with that he started to walked away. Alec felt insulted when he was told he couldn’t joke, but Magnus was right, no more entertainment for this bastards.

“And not a good night to you, Bane,” he answered to Magnus’ retreating figure. “I hate you even more.”

*********************************

Several days later Magnus managed to get Alec’s number to apologize for the last conversation they had. He didn’t knew why, but leaving things bad between them after such a good teamwork, made him feel wrong.

To his surprise Alec accepted his apologies and apologized too. What Magnus didn’t knew was that his rival was feeling exactly the same as him, a weird sensation for leaving things like that after the party.

In the end they talked about it and cleared the misunderstanding. After that, and since they already had each other’s numbers, they settled a routine of talking to each other.

Their conversations were just simple; they talked about their day or asked each other for business advisement, and from time to time, they revealed something about each other. Both Magnus and Alec were surprised to realize how interesting their rival was.

Magnus, despite his stoic, lothario external appearance; in reality he seemed to be a very kind and sensitive man. Alec was fascinated when he read him talking about art, music or movies; things he seemed to enjoy a lot. The Lightwood CEO realized that his enemy was a very educated man, and that honestly, was something appealing. Magnus was the kind of man you trusted and felt protected around, a man that was wheeling to sacrifice himself if the cause was fair.

As for Alec; Magnus came to realize that he was very reserved and tended to get embarrassed easily, but that was because of his big heart and empathetic nature. Alec was a helper of the people but also, an amazing leader. He gave advice with selfless words and was very passionate when he talked about something he liked, such as reading. He couldn’t get a pop-culture reference but he could quote Shakespeare as if he had written the thing himself.

They kept teasing each other and apparently, the years of hate weren’t erased by simple conversations over the phone, but their relationship improved a lot with it.

Sadly, the good terms and decent treatment only lasted two weeks. Magnus received a call from his father where he told him he had fucked up. The caramel-skinned man asked his father what he meant by that and so his father told him.

According to Asmodeus Bane, he had hired some phantom companies to make inversions over the Lightwood company. The idea was to make the money work for some time and then suddenly take out all of it; that would leave Lightwood Corp with a huge monetary gap and the Bane enterprises with a lot of money.

Asmodeus did the inversions four months before he called his son; the problem was that he used the name of Bane Enterprises to hire the phantom companies and now the whole thing had come back to bite him in the ass. The companies where created by a very dishonest man who wanted not only to prejudice Alec’s company but also Magnus’, so his father had called for help.

Magnus yelled.

He had never screamed at his father the way he did that day over the phone. The young CEO was very respectful despite the bad relationship he always kept with his father, but this was off charts.

Asmodeus had no right in doing what he did and Magnus had no intention of harming the Lightwoods in anyway. He had never felt such anger towards anyone and that made him bring out a very dark side of himself that he rather kept hidden.

It was the only thing he actually shared with his father; a silver tongue capable of harming so deep you could never recover fully. He screamed so much that, Clary, his loyal and sweet assistant had to enter his office with another employee to see if he was alright.

Poor Clary earned a very dark glare and a wave from Magnus’ hand indicating that they should leave him alone making her close the door immediately.

Asmodeus shout to his son too, they fought for over fifteen minutes until Magnus screamed to him:

“That is exactly why mom left you, you selfish bastard! And eventually, Asmodeus, I will too!” And the hung up before huffing and placing the phone so hard on the table, the screen cracked.

Magnus closed his eyes realizing the used the one thing that would break his father’s heart. Asmodeus was still very much in love with his mother, even after all this years. She left when Magnus was just eight and never came back.

His father blamed himself for that; and the truth was that his mother didn’t wanted to rise a child but Asmodeus did made a lot of mistakes that eventually made her run away. Now Magnus was 28 and after 20 years, the subject of his mother was still a very painful one to the both of them.

Magnus sighed and sat back on his brown-leather office chair. He didn’t knew what to do to fix this. It had hurt Alec and probably caused a great problem for his company and he was sure the Lightwood owner was going to find out very soon. Just right when their relationship was starting to improve. He had to find solutions, and a lawyer. Luckily, he knew the perfect person for that job.

*********************************

As expected, it took 48 hours for Alec to find out about the problem; right when the phantom companies pulled all of their money out and started trying to attack the economy of Bane Enterprises Inc.

Alec had been ignoring Magnus’ texts all day and he was extremely worried about what his reaction was going to be when he found out. What happened wasn’t that much of a surprise, but the truth was that in their years of hate, Magnus had never seen his rival like that, ever.

At lunch time that day Magnus heard loud noises outside his office. When he opened the door he realized that several of his employees where shouting at a very angry Alexander Lightwood that was coming to his office.

That included a very noisy Clary Fray, his assistant, who was running and screaming behind the handsome CEO, trying stop him. 

It was a rather funny scene, because Alec was incredibly tall and Clarissa was very short; but Magnus didn’t have time to focus on that since he had never seen such fire in the eyes of his rival, and the fact that his adoptive brother, Jace Lightwood, was also behind him trying to make him calm down; made Magnus feel a nervous cold running down his body.

When Alec was close enough; his eyes settle on Magnus and became even angrier.

“You,” he spat pacing through the last part of the hallway. The asian CEO took a step back from the door, just as Alec was about to enter his office; when Clary took him by the arm.

“You can’t get in there!” She shouted and tried to pull Alec away from the door. The older Lightwood sent her a poisonous look before moving his arm away from her grip.

The movement was so hard it pushed Clary and made her loose balance; she yelped and her boss gasped. But before she even fell, the blond Lightwood was behind her in a move that only a trained person could do and took her in his arms stopping the inevitable fall.

“Alec!” Jace shouted angrily at his brother while helping the redhead. Clary looked scared but then she settled her eyes over Jace’s face and with a blush, she whispered a thank you.

“Don’t get in my way,” Alec said with the same poison his face had and made Magnus realized that he could be very dangerous when he was angry. The asian man knew for a fact that Alexander was a gentleman, he would never push a woman on purpose and if he did he would apologize; so his attitude was a product of his anger alone.

“It’s okay, biscuit,” he told Clary as Alec’s eyes settled back at him. Magnus’ glare was equally angry, no one touched his employees without their permission. “Stop behaving like a brainless gorilla and come in, if you don’t mind, Lightwood.”

Alec made an slightly insulted face before following Magnus as they both entered the office and closed the door. 

The Asian man sat behind his desk, crossing his leg in a feigned relaxed position. Because right now and despite the fact that he knew this was coming, he was anything but relaxed.

He extended his hand to invite Alec to sit on the opposite chair, but his rival just shook his head angrily.

"So, Mr. Lightwood," he started with his velvet passive-aggressive voice. "What brings you to my office with such uneducated behavior?"

"You fucking know what brings me here, Bane," Alec spat. "Did you thought I wouldn't find out? That I wouldn't realize those enterprises were ghost companies intended to make inversions that would prejudice out company?"

"I didn't thought-"

"Shut up!" Alec interrupted Magnus' answer. "You are a traitor, you started talking to me and showing a fake gentleness just to stab me in the back."

Magnus stood up, loosing his patient too. No one dared to put his education and manners in doubt, and Alec Lightwood was not going to be the first one.

"Why did you came here?" He asked with warning loud tone as he placed both palms loudly on his desk. "To insult me and mistreat me with your assumptions?"

"My assumptions?" Alec shouted back. "How dare you? The name Bane Enterprises is everywhere in this mess and you talk as if you had nothing to do with this! Or what? You're going to lie to me too and say that that's not your company’s name? You're a liar and a dirty player just like you father!"

"Me, like my father?" Magnus raised his voice too, he hated being compared to that man. "And what about you, Alec? The 'oh so proper Alexander Lightwood' who doesn't dare to be himself so he won't tarnish his family's "perfectly crafted image." You're so deep inside the closet you've seen the entire Narnia! And that makes you unhappy and rude!"

Alec felt the effect of Magnus' silver tongue inside his heart. He always had the impression that people saw him as a prude just because he was reserved and shy; and honestly he didn't liked that. He might not have the extrovert personality of his siblings, but he wasn't unhappy and he was only rude to Magnus.

"My sexuality has nothing to do with this, you asshole!" Alec hissed. "And people don't know I'm gay because is not anyone's God damn business. Unlike you, Mr. Freewheeling bisexual; I'd rather be seen as a a boring man than a whore."

Magnus felt a pang in his heart. That was mean, he had heard rumors about what people thought about him, but confirming them and knowing Alec had that image about him, hurt a lot more. 

What Magnus didn't knew was that the younger CEO didn't meant a word of what he said. Both of them were used to use the strongest weapon they had when they fought against someone; it was the perfect ability when you were a business shark, but it also could hurt their opponent in the place where it hurt the most.

Magnus moved from behind his office and walked closer to his rival, his glare just as cold. They've never seen each other with that look before and it was scary.

"You are a judgmental and discriminative person" Magnus said with a deep dangerous voice while clenching his fists. "Who doesn’t know the meaning of the words respect and sympathy. You didn't even heard what I had to say and you come here to mistreat me! And if you continue that path, Alec you're going to become a copy of Maryse and your cheating father, a person who is poison even to the ones they love most!"

Alec's jaw and firsts clenched. He hated being compared to his parents and the topic of his father's infidelity towards his mother was his weak spot. He saw red and used his ultimate weapon.

“At least my parents still consider me their son; not like your mother, who thought you weren’t enough and left you.”

The second the words left his mouth, Alec regret them; that was very unfair and cruel, he had never been that hard on his rival, Magnus didn’t deserved that.

If the asian man’s eyes were cold before, they became pure ice. He tensed, and mixed with that quiet burning rage he showed in his beautiful eyes, there was hurt. Alec waited for the punch or scream that was sure would come, but what Magnus did scared him more and made him feel worse.

“Get out,” His rival said with that firm and dangerous voice that was the calm before the storm. Alec opened his mouth to say… well, he didn’t even know what, but Magnus didn’t let him.

“Get out!” He shouted so loud Alec was sure the whole building heard him. The veins on his head and neck were strong because of the pure, primal rage he was feeling.

Alec was equally angry but he knew they weren’t going anywhere, so with an annoyed huff he turned around and started leaving.

Magnus heard the angry “let’s go, Jace” before the door of his office was snapped shut.

Suddenly the anger transformed into pure pain and exhaustion. He sat back on his chair and felt the events of the whole week catching up.

Magnus felt lost, hurt and impotent. He was so angry with his father for doing this, he didn’t knew what to do except call the most amazing lawyers he knew.

Before noticing, a tear ran down his cheek and after the first one left, it was like a current. And for the first time in many years Magnus cried, he cried hard because this time, he couldn’t see the light at the end of the tunnel and it was all because his father was a childish, irresponsible man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the ending.


	3. Night is darkest right before dawn...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry. But you know I've been a little busy. It's finally here, this chapter is kind of boring but is a part of the story that has to happen in order for the plot to continue. Hope you don't bore so much. Enjoy!

That day Magnus went home early, he wasn't feeling well and he didn't wanted to do anything. Canceling all of his appointments for that day, he told Clary to call him only if it was urgent.

His assistant nodded with a worried face and was about to ask if she could do something to help but the look his boss gave her, made her realize that he needed to be alone in that moment.

When the caramel-skinned man arrived to his loft, he took a relaxing bath and without eating a thing, he went straight to bed. He was emotionally and somehow, physically drained; Alec's words had pierced his soul like a dagger.

Magnus had received rude comments before, about his father, his mother, his sexuality, even about his birth place, but no one had ever been so hard at him. The comment about his mother abandoning him, felt like a stab to the heart; specially because no one knew what really happened, or better, what happened after that.

He felt guilty because he had used the same weapon with his father. Despite the fact that he deserved every bad thing he got for being such a criminal and a shitty father, Magnus hated to be the one that caused such suffering.

Now life was giving him payback, in the form of Alec Lightwood causing him the same amount of pain. A tear ran down his cheek remembering how useless he felt when his mother left their side when he was so young; and then how rejected, guilty and unworthy he felt when he found out that after attempting suicide, his mother made a family on her own.

He didn't understand why Alec was so angry at him. Yeah, it was true that this was the first time Magnus "did a move against his rival's company," which wasn't true but that was what Alec believed; but that wasn't enough reason for him to behave like an animal.

There must be something else that was bothering Alec, and he just took his frustration out on Magnus. That was what he liked to believe.

He was so angry right now. He normally wouldn't let anyone, specially not the Lightwood scum get under his nerves; but somehow Alec managed to do just that. They made this problem a personal deal and despite the fact that he knew how wrong that was, he couldn't stop it.

Magnus was sure about one thing, he was going to fix this, he was going to give every single penny back to the Lightwood company and he was going to make his father regret ever doing something behind his back using his dear company's name.

With that thought in mind he went to sleep. His heart was broken but he was going to fix this and tried to go back to the healthy rivalry- relationship he and Alec had.

*********************************

The next day Magnus went to his company as if nothing had happened. He was still in pain but he got ready for the day and went to work. He could feel the stare of his employees the second he arrived to the building. They had known about the fight with Alec, and Magnus guessed they were waiting for his reaction.

Sadly for them, Magnus acted as if nothing and said his greetings just like any other morning. When he arrived at his floor, Clary was already at her office right beside Magnus's. He entered the room that had a simple wood desk, silver walls decorated with multiple art pieces made by the very own Clary or her sweet mom, Joselyn; and roof-to-floor windows.

"Hi, biscuit," he greeted her. His assistant eyed him carefully.

"Good morning," she finally answered before standing up and closing the door of her office, making Magnus arch an eyebrow at her. "Are you okay? And don't give that "I'm perfectly fine" thing, because I couldn't hear what Lightwood and you fought about yesterday, but I saw both of your faces."

The young CEO sighed in defeat. His office might be soundproof but the way Alec entered and quitted, spoke volumes about what happened, and Magnus's attitude was just the cherry over the cake.

"No, I'm not," he answered honestly. "Alec and I... We said awful things to each other and I just hope he didn't meant them because I know I didn't. But even if my heart wants to believe that, it still hurts a lot." He made a pause and looked right into Clary's eyes. "But I can't stay and mourn over the spilled milk; I'm going to fix this, biscuit and I'll prove Lightwood that I'm not the man he thinks I am."

Clary looked at him for some moments before smiling.

"I know you will," she told him and she truly believed it. "You're Magnus Bane and you can do anything. If you need me or you need to talk about yesterday, I'll be here."

Magnus smiled back at her before opening the door of the office.

"Thank you, Clary, it means a lot." And with that he went to his office to start his day.

 

During the first part of the morning Magnus focused on paperwork, he wasn't as efficient as always because his mind kept wandering to everything that has happened; but he managed.

At midday Clary announced the arrival of two people he was waiting for. Always on time, it made him smile before he told his assistant to tell them to wait at the meeting room. He stood up and walked over there.

When he opened the door a tall, brown haired woman with grey eyes and a beautiful smile was sitting on one of the chairs. Besides her, an Asian man with the tips of his hair painted in silver. His gentle black eyes shining bright at the woman beside him, who he shared a ring with that showed they were happily married.

"Tessa!" He greeted the woman with a smile. She stood up and returning the smile, she hugged him. "Jem." Magnus greeted again as the man shook his hand before hugging him.

Tessa Gray, Jem Carstairs and Will Herondale were the owners of Grey C.W and Associates, the biggest law firm in the whole city. The three of them were happily married and completely in love. Today he was meeting with two of the three because Will was a civil lawyer, while his husband and wife were criminal lawyers.

"Thank you for coming," Magnus told them after they seated at the big, round wooded table of the meeting room. "I know you don't take cases on such short notice and you only take the best ones."

"Advantages of being the bosses," Jem said gently. "But Magnus you're our friend, we owe you our marriage," he chuckled making the CEO smile. "Of course we'll be delighted to help you."

Even if Jem said it as a joke, it was kind of the truth. Tessa was actually Magnus' friend, they met at collage. But when they graduated she met Jem and through a common friend they met Will.

Magnus had a huge crush on the black haired man with the deepest blue eyes he's ever seen; but turns out Will settled his eyes on Tessa. He eventually gave up, and decided to help them with their predicament.

Turns out, Tessa fell in love with both Jem and Will. Situation that ended up in a huge fight between the two men and the destruction of the possible friendship they could’ve form.

Tessa left them both but that ended up in three broken hearts. So when she asked Magnus for advice, he told her to try with both; the young CEO had been watching Jem and Will closely and realized that there was a small possibility they could develop feelings for each other too.

After a lot of problems, help from Magnus and mental collapses because the two men realized in was possible to fell in love with two people at the same time and that one of them could be a man; they figured it out. And now they had one of the most beautiful and stable relationship Magnus knew.

"Okay," Tessa said. "So tell us all about it."

The caramel skinned man sighed before opening the folder he had prepared, and told them everything. He told them about his father, about what he did; about the ghost companies and the money they were going to steal from both enterprises; he told them about his rivalry with Alec and the way they worked, how they didn't messed up with each other and were honorable; he told them about their fight and the awful things they said to each other.

"And I need you both to help me fix this," he said at the end and making an ashamed face he added: "But I have two conditions."

The two lawyers were surprised, but Tessa was the first one to come out of their stupor.

"What the fuck is wrong with your father?!" She said indignantly. Magnus and Jem chuckled.

"I don't know, but believe me I'm completely pissed with him. He fucked up the only honorable rivalry I had."

"What do you say, baby," she asked her husband. "Should we help our dear Magnus with this mess?" Jem smirked at his wife.

"Oh, darling, Will will kill us if we didn't." Now it was Tessa's turn to giggle, their husband loved challenges. Magnus smiled thankfully at them.

"Tell us about those two conditions," the female lawyer asked him.

"First I need to return every penny back to Lightwood Corp," Magnus said, but before he continued, Jem interrupted him.

"And what about yours?" He asked.

"If I get my money back is an extra, but that is not my priority now."

"After all he said to you?"

"Yes. I said awful things to him too; but that will not stop me from doing the right thing."

Tessa gripped her husband's hand before looking straight into Magnus's eyes.

"And the second?" She asked.

"I want my father to pay for what he did and suffer the consequences of messing with my company," the CEO answered with a bitter tone.

"As in all in?" Tessa asked. "With jail and all?"

"No," Magnus said with a resigned sigh. "Not that much, but I do want him to understand."

"We can imply him in the crime but indirectly,” Jem suggested and Magnus nodded. "Okay, so we need to see how much money we are talking about, can you bring your accountant here?"

"Yes, of course," the caramel skinned man answered before moving to the phone on the table of the meeting room and pressing a button.

"Yes?" The cute but strong voice of his assistant answered.

"Biscuit, can you please call Ragnor and Raphael and tell them to meet me here?"

"Yes, boss," Clary answered. "I'm on it."

Ten minutes after he hung up, there was a knock on the meeting room's door. Magnus told them to come in and his two accountants stepped inside.

Ragnor and Raphael were two of Magnus's closest friends and he loved them dearly. 

They had a very interesting love story too. Despite the fact that Raphael was asexual, they were together and made a ridiculously cute combination. They were both teasing, grumpy potatoes that complemented each other; and Magnus was more often than not at the end of their teasing comments.

Now that the CEO thinks about it, he had helped his friends with their relationships a lot, even though he had terrible luck in love matters. Because Raphael and Ragnor also had a complicated start; they’ve never liked men in their lives and suddenly they started having feelings for each other; also there was the fact that Raphael was asexual and thought Ragnor would eventually want sex with him so their relationship wouldn't work.

With a lot of conversation, agreements and advise from Magnus; they managed and were now a happy couple. The Asian man was an amazing matchmaker.

"Tessa, Jem, this are Ragnor and Raphael, my accountants," Magnus said pointing towards the two men. “Guys, this are Tessa and her husband Jem."

"One of my husbands," Tessa said standing up and shaking the two newcomers' hands. "I'm glad we finally met, Magnus used to talk a lot about both of you when we had more time to see each other."

"The pleasure is ours," Raphael answered with sincerity but not smiling. "He has talk a lot of things about you too."

"Good things I hope," Jem said, shaking the two hands himself. Both accountants chuckled before nodding.

"Yes," Ragnor answered with his thick British accent. "The only one with the bad reputation here is him." Ragnor pointed at Magnus who pouted while they all giggled.

"No doubt in that," Tessa said while they all seated. "I like them," she told the CEO.

"Yeah, go on and team up to tease me," he answered with a roll of his eyes.

After the jokes and all, they settle into a more serious matter. The couple of accountants explained the financial situation of the whole problem. How much money the Lightwood Corp had lost and was going to loose and how much Magnus was loosing too.

Tessa and Jem explained all the legal implications of the case; along with Magnus’ terms. They talked for some hours but the meeting ended with the conclusion they were going to get both companies all of their money back, and the lawyers were going to take a day to study the case and formulate an strategy.

Magnus was happy with the results; he knew he was with the right people to fix this mess, with their help he was going to get to the bottom of it and solve it for everyone. He just had to wait.

*********************************

The next day the lawyers had bad news for Magnus. They made an study of the whole situation and turns out that in order to solve the case fulfilling both of the CEO’s conditions, he had to work with Lightwood Corp.

“There must be a way,” Magnus told Tessa over the phone.

“There isn’t Magnus; your were both affected by this, therefore if we want a solid strategy you’ll have to work together against your common enemy.”

“But he is not going to accept!” He raised his voice slightly. “He thinks I’m guilty of all of this because he didn’t even let me tell him it was my father’s fault. He is not going to listen to me.”

“You don’t know that, please try.”

“No, Tessa; try to find another way, please,” with that, he hung up. He knew that was very disrespectful, they were doing him favor. But the thought of facing his rival again, made him feel sick.

 

Two days later the lawyers called again. Jem told him that there was another option for his problem; they could fix it without Alec’s alliance, but Magnus will have to give up one of the two conditions.

“There is no other way,” Tessa insisted him over the phone. “Rather you sacrifice one of your conditions or you go and make an alliance with Alec Lightwood.”

“I can’t, Tessa,” Magnus said. “He hates me and I can’t face him again, I don’t think I’ll be able to handle another blow from that man.”

“I don’t think he’s going to insult you,” Jem intervened. “If you get there with a conciliating proposal.”

With that they started a discussion. Tessa and Jim tried to reason with Magnus and encourage him to talk to Alec. The CEO was against two lawyers who were amazing at arguing. But after fifteen minutes, Magnus responded to one of Tessa’s arguments with force.

“Don’t you get it?!” Magnus shouted. “I’m not strong enough!”

“First, don’t scream to my wife,” Will’s voice came over the phone, making Magnus realized he was on speaker and the lawyer had been updated on his case. “And second, weren’t you the one who always told us that conversation was the key of everything? We figured out our relationship because we talked about it. So, take your advice and go and apologize and clarify things with that man. If he doesn’t want to hear you, you make him; because you’re Magnus Fucking Bane and there’s nothing impossible for you!”

Will was right, he wasn’t willing to give up his convictions just because se was terrified of his conversation with Alec. Magnus was sticking up with his plan, and if for that he had to face Alexander Lightwood and asked him to be partners, then so be it.

“You’re right,” he said with conviction. “I’m going to talk to him tomorrow. I’ll call you, okay?”

Magnus could hear the victory sounds coming from his friends.

“Okay, Tessa said. “You’re brave, go get him.”

With that, they hung up. He was brave.

He was going to apologize and face Alec Lightwood.

After hanging up, Magnus went to Clary’s office. He knocked on the door before getting in.

“Magnus?” She said paying full attention to her boss. “What can I do for you?”

“I need a favor, biscuit,” the man said. “I know you’ve been talking to Alec’s adoptive brother.

“I-“ Clary started saying but her boss interrupted her by rising a hand.

“Don’t try to deny it, I answered a call from him by accident and the other night I saw he came to pick you up. I’m just worried about the reputation that precedes him.”

“He…” Clary stammered with a blush. “He is indeed a player, but, hum, he behaves different with me. He says that he feels different when he’s with me, and… and he is really nice.”

When Clary looked up at her boss, he was smiling from ear to ear.

“You have no idea how happy it makes me feel to see you like this,” he said. “If he’s good to you, then I’m in.”

“We only been talking for a week, I’m still careful with the whole thing,” she said. “But, yes, he’s been good to me. Really it doesn’t bother you?”

“Of course not, biscuit,” Magnus answered with a flourish of his hand sitting at the chair his assistant had in front of her desk. “My problems with Alexander have nothing to do with his brother’s life or yours, for that matter. Which reminds me, I’m here for a favor.”

“Oh, yes,” Clary answered remembering. “What does it have to do with my conversations with Jace?”

“First name basis,” Magnus tased. “Anyway, I need you to find out with blond one when is Alec going to be alone and not busy so I can go and visit him.”

“Why would you do that?”

“I want to apologize to him, and I need to make an alliance with him to solve this mess.”

“I don’t want to lie to Jace or get him into trouble.” Clary was very protective and was wiling to do anything for the people he cared about. Magnus knew the answer wasn’t a no, it was an 'assure me nothing is going to happen to you or the man that I’m starting to like.’

“You’re not, I’m not going to fight with Alexander anymore. If he doesn’t want to partner with me, I’ll just find another solution. But I’m not Magnus Bane if I don’t try everything to do things the right way. And about Jace, if you want to tell him about me and why I want the information, you can. I also don’t think Alexander will get angry with his brother for trying to help, he’s not that kind of man.”

“Is it weird to actually believe that you know better than anyone about Lightwood’s reactions?” She answered making Magnus huff with humor but shake his head. “I’ll do it, but my way. I’ll get that info for you.”

“Thank you, biscuit,” Magnus said before he stood up and exit the office.

*********************************

A couple of hours later Clary called saying that she got the information. Alec was going to stay late at the office that same dat and he was going to be free from six p.m. Magnus thanked her and got ready.

He was going to the Lightwood building to apologize and try to fix this. It was a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [SpoonKiller03](https://twitter.com/SpoonKiller03)  
> Tumblr: [A BLOG...](http://spoonkiller03.tumblr.com)


End file.
